


Owari

by Twyd



Series: Arashi Series [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Injury, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, M/M, Reconciliation, Slash, Trust Issues, Vacation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: "Shizuo falls asleep at his side, and Izaya can tell by the weight of him he will not wake for some time."





	Owari

Shizuo falls asleep at his side. Izaya can tell by the weight of him he will not wake for some time. Izaya breathes with him, trying to absorb his calm, but it’s useless; his mind has been sticky and slow since waking up, but now it's on fire. He runs over their conversation in his mind.

_ “I’m not suicidal.” _

Izaya has fought zombies, he has worked for the Yakuza, he has been on top of his game since he was an adolescent. Even drunk, he does not lose his reflexes. A kid, let alone a hot-headed, foolish brat like Masaomi would not have been able to push him unless he allowed it. He sincerely hopes Shizuo, or Shiki for that matter, will not figure this out. 

He closes his own eyes when the nurse comes in, pretends to be asleep when she wakes the other man and tells him he has to leave, when Shizuo gently kisses him goodbye.

-

Shiki comes to visit the next day. At the sight of the other man, Izaya sits up so suddenly it hurts.

“Easy,” Shiki says mildly. He crosses one leg over the other, owning the room as if it were his car, his office. Izaya smiles through it, trying not to look intimidated, but he knows Shiki would not come here himself unless it was important. He thinks of Russia and his heart begins to hammer.

Shiki looks him over critically.

“I’m very glad to see you’re awake.”

“Thank you,” Izaya says. “I’ll be fine soon.”

“Good.”

Izaya waits, knowing he’s not one for small talk.

“I’m going to cut straight to it,” he says, and Izaya feels something squeeze his stomach, fearing the worst. “Are you in some kind of trouble?”

The pressure eases a little.

“Trouble..? No, no…” He has to be careful here. He’s hardly doing himself any favours if he reveals a bad-tempered teenager was capable of nearly killing him. “What happened here was a  misunderstanding, a fluke, that’s all under control. It had nothing to do with Russia.”

Shiki’s sharp eyes don’t leave his own.

“But something go wrong in Russia?”

He tries to count to three before answering, and old trick to keep him from blurting out any old things, but once he’s counted he finds he can’t speak at all. 

Shiki nods, expressionless as ever, as if his silence is an answer in itself.

“I can take care of that. There’s nothing to worry about,” he says, when Izaya opens his mouth to argue. “I know you take pride in your work, but things can happen. You don’t trust me enough, Orihara-san.”

“I do…”

He says it just to be polite. He doesn’t trust anyone, perhaps Kine a little bit, but Kine is not involved in this, and Izaya does not want to go crying to him unless he has to. And he doesn’t want Shiki knowing he’s off his game because of his fucking  _ love life. _

“I hope so,” Shiki says. “But please, consider this problem taken care of.”

He swallows. He’s relieved despite himself. 

Shiki then hands Izaya what appears to be a small booklet. The informant takes it, mystified. 

“I normally reserve this for those who’ve put in ten years of service, but you’ve done a lot, for your age.” He watches Izaya scan the first page. “It’s a private villa,” he says. “Why don’t you take a little vacation before you come back to work? You might as well recover in style.”

Izaya stares at the glossy photos before him. He had heard about Shiki’s gang getting such treats, but had never been too bothered about it himself. After all, who would he take? He thinks of this now, recalling his conversation with Shizuo, and flushes. And maybe it was a trick? Perhaps Shiki just wanted him out of the way for a while. Perhaps he is in the process of handing Izaya’s assignments over to somebody else

“Thank you,” he manages to stutter, before his mind can spiral further. “Thank you very much. But I was thinking maybe it’s better to go back to work as soon as I can. I must have missed a lot.”

Shiki shakes his head.

“Trust me, Orihara-san, it’s hard to focus on and appreciate the things that matter when you’re  young. I strongly recommend you take a break. There will be plenty for you when you get  back.”

Izaya flicks through the pages, trying to stay poker faced.

“By myself?”

“You can bring your friend.”

Izaya deliberately doesn’t look up as he feels himself blush. Is there anyone who doesn’t  know about him and Shizuo now?

Shiki stands to go.

“Well, you think about it and let me know. Even a weekend would do you a world of good.”

-

Izaya thinks about it. He thinks about running away to Russia. He thinks about taking Shiki up on his offer. He tries to think about anything but Shizuo, which is like trying not to think about the pain in his spine and legs.

He pretends to be half-asleep and dopey from medication when Shizuo comes to see him again, so he can more or less ignore him, but Shizuo doesn’t seem to mind.

“What’s that?”

Izaya cracks open his eyes to see what he’s talking about. The brochure. Damn it. He considers lying or at least hedging, but decides he can’t be bothered and tells him about Shiki's offer.

Shizuo whistles as he flicks through the pages.

“This is amazing. When are you going?”

“I don’t know if I am going.”

“Come on, you have to go.”

Izaya doesn’t answer. Shizuo takes his hand, and Izaya closes his eyes. He had been fantasising about telling Shizuo he’s leaving for Russia, or another part of Japan, that he’s leaving him behind for good, but he knows now that he will never do that. Even if Shizuo abandons him again, if he outright betrays him, Izaya will let him. 

He’d always known he’d wanted Shizuo, somewhere secret in the back of his mind, but nothing could have prepared him for the suddenness of having him and then losing him. Of having endless hours and space stretching out in front of him, because he’d let several assignments go in order to spend more time with Shizuo, of not having anything else, of being left with the knowledge that Shizuo’s life would go on and on and he was only part of the opening credits and not the main feature.

“Izaya?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.” He sighs hard. “You can come.”

“...are you sure?” Shizuo ventures.

“Yeah. I’d go nuts on my own.”

“You could take Shinra. You could-”

“You’re coming if you want to make this work, Shizuo.”

He doesn’t need to say more to drive the threat home. The pressure around his fingers increase. “Thank you,” Shizuo says. “I do.”

A strange kind of peace overcomes Izaya then. It doesn’t matter what Shizuo does, because Izaya will let him and is unable to not let him, so he might as well enjoy the good parts while he can. 

-

They arrive late, the pinky beginnings of sunset colouring the sky. The room is fragrant, with a sea view and a basket of fruit waiting for them. They have their own private beach, a string of premium restaurants nearby, an inhouse spa and chauffeur for the local area. Shiki had spared no expense.

Despite everything - he had mostly sulked on the train, planning to punish Shizuo throughout this trip and make him feel as guilty as possible - he is as thrilled as a child in a candy store. He is healing, he is in Shiki’s good books, he has Shizuo back. He is almost happy. 

He strolls out on to the terrace to view the glistening sea, hoists himself over the railings and sits there with his legs dangling. He savours the smell of salt on the air, the sun’s lingering warmth on his skin. Shizuo presses up behind him a moment later, arms encircling his waist, hands fastening tight. Izaya smiles at the tension.

“This isn’t as high as my apartment, Shizu-chan. And I’d land on a lot of sand.”

“I don’t care,” Shizuo says. 

Izaya settles back into his arms, staring out into the sea and the sun. It’s a clear evening, and Fuji just about peaks its head in the distance. 

Shizuo is still tense, so Izaya swivels round in his arms, making a gap for Shizuo between his legs.

He grins at the worried look on Shizuo’s face.

“What if I lean back and…?”

_ “Don’t.” _

The hands tighten in the small of his back, securing him, and draw him in until he’s off the railings completely, and he has to wind his legs round Shizuo’s back for support. Shizuo backs up a step, knocked off balance by his own force, and the contact flares something in them both, Izaya gripping him even harder as he kisses him, and Shizuo backs them up again, in the vague direction of the bed.

-

Shizuo is not the first of them to fall asleep. For the first time in months, he's peaceful, content, relieved, happy. He just hopes it will last. A weekend, of course, is not enough to know if something could work, not enough for Izaya to trust him, but it is a start. He entwines his fingers with the informant’s, and also sleeps.


End file.
